Separation elements known in the prior art, which have wound medium layers for separating liquid droplets or liquid aerosols from gases, comprise media that are selected for each respective product so that said media can be wound in a kink-free manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,714 A discloses a fiber layer element and a method for using such an element to remove and collect small particles from liquids, or soluble solids from gas streams. The element is formed from one or more fibrous layers perforated by holes and supported by an appropriate support structure. The fiber layers are subjected to pressure, in order to achieve a desired thickness. The punched holes then contribute to creating discharge channels through which the liquids can flow out.
The invention addresses the problem of creating a separation element, a separation medium, a liquid separator, and a method of the aforementioned type, with which it is as simple as possible to achieve the most efficient discharge of liquid possible.